


Hot Summer (Nic's Sundaes Bring the Boy to the Beach)

by DHeitchou12892



Category: Gangsta. (Anime), Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: BECAUSE THEY ARE SO CUTE, BUCKETS FULL OF CUTE, Cute, DELICACIES, FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFF, Fluff, I SCREAM - Freeform, Ice Cream, JUST, M/M, Serious fluff, all of the cute, also DOMESTIC/MODERN AF, because i'm a very bad writer, major cute, major fluff, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHeitchou12892/pseuds/DHeitchou12892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little fic is a reminder of the smol bbs that Worick and Nicolas COULD'VE BEEN.<br/>Hahahahaha! Yeah, I'm gone. Anyway, enjoy a nice ice cream cone while the sun makes you avert your eyes to the white sand and eventually to this scene where these two adorable giant nerds are just a mess of awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer (Nic's Sundaes Bring the Boy to the Beach)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...  
> Yep, it's me again.  
> The author that finishes nothing and blah blah blah... ANYWAY!!! This is something I wrote a while back and I just decided to post it now. Yes, JUST NOW! It's just a fucking GIANT (it's actually really short) DUMP OF CUTENESS. Or at least I like to think so.  
> Uhm...  
> Yeah.  
> I hope you guys like it because I liked writing it. Oh and uh I may or may not be continuing this fic. It honestly depends on nothing really... Let's just leave it at this; don't get your hopes up, because I'm not a very reliable person. Sorry ;^;
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters and not my manga/anime. This a fanfic y'all.

It's hot as fucking hell today, and here I am stuck selling ice cream to sticky-fingered children.

It's not so much the children that annoy me, but more so the looks that their parents give me. To be fair, I suppose I don't look very approachable, but still. I work at a goddamn ice cream stand guys. Chill.

There's this really cute little girl that asks for a strawberry pop and I smile at her. She smiles back and giggles; adorable.

I hand her the ice cream and she runs to a man in a button up. I look at his face and see him giving me a deathly stare through bespectacled eyes. With his icy stare still making my skin crawl, I turn away to serve another small family.

The rest of the day is uneventful. More people asking for more ice cream on a particularly hot day.

That is until I decide to move a little closer to the beach.

I usually don't like to get on the sand, it fucks with the cart, but I'm pretty sure that I'll get more customers if they could actually see me. Sure enough, I get five customers at the same time and I see others moving their heads to find the source of the commotion.

_ Nice job, Nic. You're gonna make some mula today _ . I smirk to myself, playing it off as a smile for all the small children pointing at the different colors that indicate the assortment of flavors.

And then I'm closing my eyes for a bit as the last wave of customers leave, taking in the sun and the breeze carried in by the ocean's waves.

I open them to find a pair of mismatched eyes staring at me quizzically. I blink twice and jump back, getting a chuckle muffled by a fist in response.

Calming myself down, I take in the man ( _ Boy. This guy can't be any older than I am. _ ) before me. After a pregnant pause while I stare at his abdomen, I'm startled by a cough from his part and stand straighter to observe the amused look on his face.

_ Ah, fuck. _ My cheeks are heating up, and I know that this asshole can tell. He's trying way too fucking hard not to laugh, and I give him an indifferent expression; an attempt at countering the redness displayed.

After a moment, he's smiling at me and doesn't look at my face again before I've composed myself. He busies himself with pretending to survey all of the choices in the ice box. I'm confused until I place a hand on my face, feeling the heat radiating from a cheek.

I put both hands on either cheek to cool them down and cough after they're back to a normal temperature.

The blonde looks up, a small grin on his face as he speaks, "Hello~"

His voice is deep, but has a playful twinge that should belong to a mischevious toddler.

Not being one for small talk, I clear my throat and look down at my ice cream scooper, wetting it with warm water before letting out an acknowledging grunt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see his grin widen before he talks again, "Oh come on, not even a friendly smile?"

I eye him curiously.

"I've seen you giving them to all the other kids." He adds, and suddenly he's pouting at me. His full lips a dangerous weapon when put on display, "What," his bottom lip wibbles, "am I not cute enough?"

_ Oh dear God, have mercy on my poor heart.  _ I blink at him again, gulping audibly and awkwardly.

And just like that, I'm red again. I put a closed fist to my mouth, coughing into it and leaving it at my chin as I speak.

"Uhm, helro. What favor?"  _ I did it! I spoke! Albeit a bit stammered and rough, but I spoke nonetheless! _

The abs of gold gives me a wry smile, about to choose a flavor and probably make a comment about my speech impediment, but he freezes when a large force rams into his side, crashing him onto the floor.

I move around my stand, a bit concerned for the tall,  _ hot, _ surfer dude. I see a girl laying on top of him with her arms wrapped around his  _ glistening _ abs. I catch a glimpse of his face and see he is not too amused. But once she looks up, he schools his expression back into one of sweetness.

I wait for her to leap off of him and then help him up,  _ not really _ , with a hand, before he wipes the sand off of his hands and onto his, pink  _ low-riding, oh fuck, _ swim trunks.

I stifle a laugh at the color before he sends me a mock-glare. Then I lower my head as the girl at his side eyes me distastefully.  _ Rude? _

The boy looks to his girlfriend _ perhaps?, _ "What'll it be sweet cheeks?"

_ Sweet Cheeks  _ takes a break from glaring at me to choose a flavor of ice cream. I scoop the vanilla and chocolate and hand her the cone along with a napkin.

She smiles at her  _ boyfriend _ and slips her hand in his. I want to laugh, I really do because she's trying really hard and he is totally shrugging her off.

I turn to him expectantly, "What'rl if be thir?"

She laughs, I expect, at my speech impediment and I ignore it. I’m aware that the handicap often makes me sound a lot younger than I am, and I can’t say I don’t understand. It's happened before, and I'm actually quite used to it, but he turns to her as if she'd laughed at  _ him. _

Turning back to me, he smiles apologetically, "You can call me Worick."

"Uh," I'm not sure what to say and he's chuckling at my hesitance.

"And you are?" He asks,  _ flirting? _ I eye the girl at his side, and she's giving me that same look of disdain before I answer reluctantly.

_ He could probably pry a giggle out of a dying old woman. _

"Ah," I say stupidly, my voice rusty. "Nicolash."

Worick smiles, big, goofy, and bright, "Well, Nic, I'll have a chocolate covered banana!"

Nodding, I look through the second ice box that contains prepared Popsicles and cones.

_ Dear lord, a fucking chocolate covered banana?! _

I find one and hand it to him, he has the money in hand. But instead of handing it to me, Worick holds it in his palm.

I look up at him from the corner of my eye and see he's somehow managed to open the ice cream.  _ What the fuck, man. _

I am genuinely concerned for his girlfriend and myself when he starts fucking slurping at the stupid fucking banana. Except my concern for each of us is for very different reasons.

And because my own shorts are starting to feel a little tight, I take the money from his hand without looking at Worick's  _ ocean blue _ eyes.

I can't help but think that,  _ This guy is an ass _ , when he moves his fingertips softly against my palm while it's over his. Clearing my throat for what seems like the hundredth time since our encounter, I bow my head a bit as a  _ Thank you _ and  _ Goodbye _ .

The blonde holds his Popsicle in his mouth as he waves with one hand and his girlfriend demands his other hand with her grasp.

I lift my hand slightly before quickly placing it at my side.  _ That was fucking awkward, _ I think looking down at the business I'll have to deal with at home.

I'm sure if anyone looked, I would immediately be banned from selling ice cream to children.

I look down at my watch and see that it's already 5 in the afternoon. It makes sense since the beach is clearing up, but I stay put until an hour before the beach closes to get as many customers as possible while avoiding the swarm of people leaving.

_ I should've just left at 5 _ , I think. I only got four more customers, spending the better half of an hour looking at the water.

I'm packing up at 5:50 when I feel someone start to move towards me. Pretending I wasn't just getting ready to leave, I busy myself with setting down one cone, a napkin, and my trusty ice cream scooper.

When I have everything set up, I look up to find Worick in the same position as when I first saw him.

And just like before, I am clearing my throat, looking down at the ice cream before asking what flavor he'd like.

"Hey there, Nic!" He says cheerfully. I don't dare look up, so instead he joins me by leaning on the side of the cart and looking up at me.

My eyes widen a bit and I look around, making sure his girlfriend isn't anywhere where she might give me another death glare.

"Ah, she's gone." He says, somehow reading my thoughts. "By the way, sorry about earlier," I face him as he stands straight again, looking scornful and bashful at the same time.

Before he can continue, I speak up, "Ah, itth okay. Happenth."

He raises his an eyebrow and smiles, "I'll have a vanilla."

As I'm scooping the ice cream, I watch from my periphery as he pulls out his wallet and takes out a dollar, and then another. I'm just now realizing that he's changed into beige capris and a white muscle shirt.

This time, he hands me the dollar as I hand him the cone, but he doesn't let go when I reach for it.

When I look up, he looks conflicted and bashful again, "Ah, will you, um, join me?" He pulls out the other bill and I lift a brow.

His laugh this time is breathless and doubtful, but I nod coolly anyway.

It's worth it to see his big bright smile, "Excellent!"

I decide  _ ah what the hell _ as I scoop myself a strawberry cone and take a seat on the sand against my cart.

He grins and sits down cross legged beside me. I don't know why he came back and wanted me to join him, but I shrug it off remembering to put my  **CLOSED** sign over the ice boxes in my cart.

I'm enjoying the sweet and creamy tartness of my ice cream when I hear Worick giggle next to me. I pause mid-lick and turn to him questioningly.

He clears his throat, swallowing the ice cream on his tongue before pointing at my face. "Uhm," he waggled his finger, "you've got uh," I eye his finger and then realize what he means.

Turning away from him to wipe away the pink ice cream, I feel myself heat up again and groan internally; annoyed at the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I try to ignore it, turning back to the ice cream in my hand,  _ traitor! _ , and manage a mumbled, "Fanks."

I can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks, "No problem, Nic."

He sighs as a particularly cool breeze passes over us and I take the chance to watch as it sweeps over his face, a slight tan covering his otherwise pale complexity.  _ He has very long and blonde eyelashes, _ I realize before I find that we are sitting hip to hip under the umbrella of my cart.

And when he suddenly opens his eyes to find me staring, I can't look away from the blue irises that lock on my face. One seems to be darker than the other.

I could be mistaken, but I think I see a hint of pink dust over his cheeks.

He laughs it off and I bow my head towards my lap again, finishing my melting ice cream.

"Do you always come to this beach?" He asks before licking at his own melting ice cream.

I wait, almost expecting him to be talking to someone else, before answering, "Yea."

He hums, the vibrations reaching me through the hot air and his arm slightly brushing against mine.

"I hadn't seen you here before. I don't think I'd be able to forget if I had." He grins at his ice cream.

I grunt in response and get up since I'm not sure what else to do. And now I'm toying with the sand at my feet, waiting for Worick to say something.

He doesn't seem to mind the quiet though, because he sits there with his legs crossed against the cool cart and the sun giving his exposed legs a bronzing tan, while I make a small mound with the sand below me. Even after he’s finished his cone, he says nothing, sitting there for another five minutes. I watch as more and more people leave, realizing that it’s probably a quarter past six by now.

I want to move my cart, but I’m afraid he’ll leave me alone. Maybe it would be rude to disrupt him.

Again, I can't help but feel like he can read my mind as he stretches out and jumps to his feet, “I’m sorry, you’re probably itching to leave and here I am demanding your time with my stupidity.” he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

I look at him with wide eyes, shaking my head.

His shoulders shake slightly in a silent laugh, “Hey, um...” he looks behind him, and I wait until I think he might not continue, but he does, “Do you think I could, um, walk with you?” He faces me again and I’m a little surprised.

I shrug, but then I remember his girlfriend, “Girrfrind?”

He looks confused at first, and I think about repeating myself, since my speech is so bad, but he just laughs and wipes away an invisible, laugh-induced tear. I stand there awkwardly until he’s done laughing.

“That wasn’t my girlfriend,” he says, shaking his head, “she’s just some girl from school.”

_ He really  _ can’t  _ be older than me then _ , I think, nodding and feeling dumb for making assumptions.

After I check the time and find that it’s 6:12, I move to my cart and start putting things away. I can feel Worick stepping from one foot to the other behind me, mostly because the sand shifts against my feet in cool waves.

When I have everything packed up, I maneuver the cart back onto the sidewalk. It’s a little hard at first, but once Worick offers to help, we get it onto the pavement with little to no problem.

“Hey, Nic?” Worick says after a block of pleasant,  _ or so I believe _ , silence, “Do you ever get in the water?”

I’m caught off guard with the question and think about an appropriate response. “Eh,” I stop pushing the cart for a second, “Don no howda swem.” I shrug.

Worick looks at me in shock and I wonder if what I said was stupid. Suddenly, he’s the one pushing the cart and I think he might be trying to steal it from me, but I am intensely confused now. The blonde turns back to me, not stopping the cart, “Are you coming?” he calls.

I stand there dumbstruck until he waves me over. Running up to his side I raise an eyebrow in question and he seems to understand. “If you don’t know how to swim, but live close enough to a beach to walk here and back, I’m gonna have to talk to your parents about letting me tutor you.”

At the mention of my parents, I get a little nervous, but I recognize that Worick is joking with his pleasant grin showing off straight teeth. I let myself crack a smile and don’t miss how he gasps quietly before letting out a loud laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little that I wrote!  
> I just got major Deja Vu... That's so weird... omg well okay anyway uhm leave a comment or a kudos!  
> I don't bite! And I also really appreciate the messages!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr at: http://dirtygangstaconfessions.tumblr.com/ ! Thanks!


End file.
